Brotherhood
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: When they were kids, they had already became adults. Horror can do that to children. Cody wants that brotherhood they had before all that happen, will Zack ever understand that or will it come with a price. Slight AU/OOC, Hint of ZXC. Read and Review
1. My Savior

Chapter 1: My Savior

"Zack!"

In that moment, that sudden moment, it was a name I needed the most. My arms hanging by only the polls that lined around the ship. My body dangling over cold, bottomless, shark infested waters. Fresh tears felled down my cheeks, out of fear and a broken heart. My side in pain, of something I can't put in words.

"Someone Help!"

Being a slacker in gym, was showing in my arms, when they were weakening by every second that passed by.

"Cody!"

Zack, he heard me. Speeding footsteps rushed over to where I was. Worried, spread fast, as my grip was slipping. Before I know it, my brother's face was becoming small and dimmed. But hands grabbed me, in the nick of time. The sudden shock of it. I blacked out. But not missing those eyes that mirrored mine.

"Zack..."

"Cody, hang on, you're going to be fine..."

Welcoming darkness, knowing well that he was near me, as it was to be when we were younger.


	2. His Distress

Chapter 2: His Distress

It was faint, but I knew he was there. Pacing back and forth. Making a trail of where he was. Letting the nurse to do her job to patch my side up. The drugs numbness was fading, soon I was able to feel the cold, thin, sharp metal going in and out of my skin.

"Good, your waking up. Don't worry, almost done here." The nurse told me, finishing and cleaning up.

I just stared at her, waiting, just waiting. That once she'd leaved the room. The demons would come back. Remembering of how I got in this place in the first place. The tears were coming back. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget so badly.

"Cody..." Zack's voice called out to me, taking the open seat, near the bed I laid on. "Hey, man, how you feeling?"

I stayed quiet. Not knowing what I should have said to him. A limped shrug was the best I could do, that gave him a calming pose. His hand, warm to the touch to my cold flesh. But that warmness brought the nightmares back and I leaned away from him. His face, so hurt from the gesture I gave him. But I didn't cared.

"Cody..."

The door reopen when he was about to say something, and Kirby came in. Ready to tell the news of what he found. But not to me, as he told Zack to come with him.

"Okay..." Giving me one last look, as if I was going anywhere. And out the door they went.

I took the chance to sit up. Ignoring the annoyance that shot through me. My breathing was becoming hard, but I stayed sitting up. Looking at all the stitch marks that rested on my thin surface, I called my body. Counting six on my left arm, three on the right, twelve on the side the nurse was done with, and a few scatters on my legs.

Funny, it didn't look that bad before. But, I knew this was just the start of it all.

The door started to open again. Moving as fast as I could to lay back down. Zack was back. And I wanted him to leave, to leave me be in this moment to think of what to do next.

"Cody, why were you out on the sky deck?"

"I was meeting with a friend and slip before I got to them."

"Codes..."

"Zack, please leave, I need to rest. See you in the morning." Turning away from him, facing the portal as the sky was becoming daytime. The opening and closing of the door was the last thing I heard, before going to a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Wall

Chapter 3: The Wall

A few weeks have gone by, I was able to work again. But the stitches were still in, I see them as I move around a lot. Wraps and band-aids cover them well as best they could. But yet the sea-salt air, still hurt like no tomorrow.

I am have chosen not to be around the others. Zack took it the hardest, even more when we both got for school and I didn't look his way and bolted without saying hi. Bailey and Marcus seem to be taking it well and Woody, being Woody.

"Cody." It's Mr. Mosby, wonder what he wants.

"Yes, Mr. Mosby?" I turn only a little, just enough to see him flinch to see my face.

I know how I look, I don't need you as a reminder.

"Cody, I had Kirby looked through the sky desk, and he found no else there." He stated to me, calmness may be on my face, but not in my heart. "Cody, you have to..."

"Mr. Mosby, I understand you want to help me, but questioning to know whole truth is a waste. Please, I need to get back to work." Turning away, back to folding towels.

The wall will fall, if this goes on. I have to keep them out. All of them.

"Co~Dy!" I hear someone yell at me, and it's a voice I know all to well.

"Hey, Rico, I didn't see you last night." He was new to Sea High and I wanted to give him a warm welcome.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Kirby caught me before I could leave my room."

Even though we have only met a short time, I can read him so well. He's the only one that is welcome over this wall.

"Tonight, want to play video games after lunch?"

"Sure, see you then."

That chill came again, it was the same I got when I met him. But he has been such a great guy to me. Why should I be scared of him?


	4. Danger Zone

Chapter 4: Danger Zone

_Who was that guy with Cody?_ The first thing Zack had thought when he the boy walked away from his brother.

Good thing for Zack, it was break time. Here is his chance to find out.

"Cody..."

"Go away."

"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder. To your brother no less."

"Not now Zack, I have to clean up here and grab something to eat."

"Great! How about together?"

Cody stares at him, as if he was from another planet. "No thanks, Rico is treating me for lunch." And he started to leave.

Now Zack had a name to that Cuba boy. "Well, why can't I go with?"

"Your weren't invited." And left.

Later that day.

"_You weren't invited_...that's what he said to me." Hanging out with the gang, so lost to what his brother said to him.

"Cody is just going through a hard time, I mean last night..." Bailey started.

"I get that, but still...I'm his brother, I thought he would want me near."

"You two were never apart, not once have you?" Woody said, Marcus adding a few words to it.

"I need to talk him, be back in a few." And ran off to find Cody, having this feeling something wasn't right.

He was soon up to Cody's suit. He was going to knock, when he heard something. Leaning closer to hear better. One voice was for sure Cody and the other, had to be Rico.

"_Ri...Rico, stop, please..."_

"_Dirty as always...shy guy all an act?"_

Then there was a scream, coming from Cody. It alone made Zack rush in and beat the crap out of _pal _of Cody's.


	5. Worry Is An Understatement

Chapter 5: Worry Is An Understatement

"Your looking to much into this, Zack."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Zack went on pacing back and forth, as his brother sat on the bed of his brother's room far away from _him_. "Tell me!"

"Why could you care anyway?"

"I'm your brother, I have a right."

"Even when it comes to my fun..."

Skin meets his skin.

"Don't you dare say those words, not in front of me."

"Well it true!" Rubbing his now red cheek.

"Only because your_ fun_ worries me."

"It shouldn't, if it makes _me_ happy. Your worries are an understatement of what is really going on here. Please just drop it!"

"I want you to stop this, whatever you call it."

"I don't think I can..."

"Don't think, just do!" Ready to slap him again, but stop when his brother flitch. "Got it?"

Cody only nodded his head.


	6. The Bond

Chapter 6: The Bond

"Its hard."

"I know, Cody, just breath."

"Why... Can't he..."

"Cody, you have to remember, that he chose to forget."

"But I didn't want that."

"Still, this is something, you have to fix by yourself."

"I know. But I wish he would remember already."

"He still hasn't found out who pushed you, does he?"

"No. Even thought you were really going to rape."

"Well, with an ass like that..."

"Rico!"

"Okay sorry." Rico only gave him a grin through the bared door. "Next stop is my home, you think you'll be okay. By yourself?"

"I have before this, but I know the bond can't be broken that easy. Zack will make it."

"Right..."


	7. Alone With The Lookalike Devil

Chapter 7: Alone With The Lookalike Devil

_The air was thick with lust. Groans filled the room, only to echo back to them. Right a way, the sound of one get only louder than his mate. The other only seems to show pain, but goes unnoticed._

"_Zack..."_

"_Louder baby, I want to hear it." his voice growled out._

"_Please...st...s..."_

"_You want me to do what? Come on, don't be shy." He thrust to make the other choked on the words to come._

"_Zack...Zack...stop, please..."_

"_Why? You were begging for it before. Your eyes said it all."_

"_Zack! You devil!"_

"_Yes, I am. And your one too, my wonderful look-alike." And they came together, their words mixing as one._

"Zack!"

The both come to a stop. Shaking from the high that came crashing after the mating. A larger body falls on the other, not caring what the other thought.

"Zack?"

He looked to his soon-to-be one night stand. "Yes, kitten?" smirking to her.

"Who's Cody? Was she someone you know before?" Blushing, but still wonder who this other person was, thinking it had to be a girl.

He yanked away, not caring if she cried in pain from the quick moment. Getting dress, telling or ordering her to do the same. Making sure that she got it, this would be only a one time deal. What was he worried about, he saw the condom, she got nothing on him if she tried anything.

"Get out, slut. Your boyfriend might be waiting for you."

Tears were in her eyes, but again, he didn't care.

Only taking in, that he already had another boner. "Damn, Cody." And with no choice, but to take care of it. "What did you do to me?"


	8. Cornered

Chapter 8: Cornered

Man, my head hurts. What did I do last night? Come on Zack, stay awake, stay awake, you still have three hours of work before break.

Cody seems to be in the same state as me. His shoulders slump, but I know he and that girl...Bailey ain't dating this time. I think. Hard to tell with those two, now and then; its dating, broke-up, dating again, having some alone from each other, and then fully broken up.

I am shock, that Cody hasn't snap yet, I would have a long time ago with her, just finding out she had a past boyfriend.

"Excuse me, my order?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, here you go." Focus Zack, focus.

What's the point in worrying about him, when he won't let you in, Zack. Pointless. But, he's my brother, I got to know what's wrong with him.

A little into break time, I got Cody alone.

"Hey, Codes." Coming close to the game area.

His back stiffens, I didn't even get within three feet of him and he's already freaking out.

"Sup'." Turning to face me slowly, I just took in the bruise on his face.

"What happen your face?"

"Oh, I jus...umm..."

"Was it from that guy?" I can feel that anger in me just boil to the point of burning someone.

"What! No, I didn't see him after that..." He's knowing that he and I didn't want to bring it up. "Look, Zack, I want to go lay down, can we talk later."

I swear, I heard him in a soft voice when he looks away, saying; _or never_.

I know it feels like I am cornering him, but I have to know what's going on with him. He's my brother, and I love him.


	9. Finding Out

Chapter 9: Finding Out

What is wrong with Cody? I just don't get it.

Ah, forget it, I'll find out later. A shower would be good to clear my head.

The one time, looking in the mirror was not a generous thing. Scratches? From what?

That girl couldn't have done it, I tried her arms behind her back, when she told me she like it rough. What the...

A bite mark. On my chest, over my left nipple. My weak point.

Damn, I can't touch it without it hurting. Lustily hurting me.

Who found my weak point, I never told anyone. Well, expect Cody, but we were kids. He didn't know and let it go as a slip when we were small enough to share the same bathtub.

But the scratches? Cody would always grabbed to hard when we're little, back when the nightmares were the worst of his childhood. He cry saying a demon was coming to get him, and I try to wake him, only to have him scream in my face.

"_Monster!" _And run to mom in a wet mess.

I know when I had that boner, I blacked out. Thinking I was asleep...

I was asleep, right?

"Oh, fuck me..."


	10. Truth

Chapter 10: Truth

Night was coming close for the ending day. Yet, it felt like years to Cody, as he watch the sun going down.

Going in and out of the world around him.

Only thinking of what his brother was going to do to him.

He worried more about that, then his own health.

Only knowing that Zack, his brother, his twin, other half was coming to see him soon. And only the haunting memories of before, the ones of his deepest past, coming to send shivers down his spine one more time.

The door open.

Cody stayed still, as he was in a deep sleep. With his eyes half closed, only having a sliver of slight to see his brother.

Who only in return, stared at him back. Hands lax by his body, legs rooted to the ground. His face unclear to understand.

Even with the slight move from Zack, who placed his forehead to Cody's chest. Doing nothing at first. The light thud of his legs hitting the ground, was almost non-knowing to the twins. His right arm stayed in place, as the other wraps around Cody.

Before Cody could even split his lips to make words.

Zack cried. Cried as if he was a small child once more.

"Z..."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Cody now fully awake, ran his hand that wasn't under Zack's weight over his head. Calming him down the best he could.

"Zack, stop."

His lookalike made to response in words or motion.

"Zack..."

"I know..."

Eyes meant, but no words spoken.

Cody's mind trying to find the right words to explain this to his brother. But, then something went wrong.

Those match hazel eyes as Cody's, went dark. An evil color unknown to the human population.

"Mmm...Cody..."

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" Cody tried to get away from him, but nothing work.

As it always seems with this monster.


	11. His Pain, My Honor

Chapter 11: His Pain, My Honor

Fire. That what was the pain felt like. Burning and melting the skin into something it was never met to be. Arms, bonded from moving. Legs pined to the soft bed, that could be use for other than sleeping. The body, its nerves pulsing from each hit it was given.

"Zack!" Cody screamed out, when feeling the skin of matching flesh stung his.

"Scream for me, bitch." The thing, too unlike to be called Zack, ordered him to do.

Cody leaving with no choice, with such a heavier mass than him. Had to take whatever this monster was to give.

The hopes of blocking it out and using the small window above the bed, his only escape from this. But over time, that thing has found his weakness and used it to his pleasure meant.

Before Cody could find his dream world, he was slap. Copper racing down his throat from the blow, almost choking on it. His tear filled eyes, fiercely to look upon his devil twin. The bitterness of his own blood, was too much to speak out.

"Stay with me Cody, I don't want you to miss out on this..." Zack's moves became more wild and rough.

Cody's mouth, covered by his brother's hand. Zack only wanting those _screams of delight _for his ears only.

"Not so loud, don't want no unwelcome guests do we?"

Cody only shook his head in agreement. Wanting no more blood leaving from his already battered body.

To Cody and Zack's other half, this would be a nuisance that would become some one's pain and to some one's honor to have that no else could.

Zack was soon close, bending down to his weak and breathless counterpart. Whispering what he thought were _sweet nothings _and giving no warning that he would be filling that body with his _love_.

Without letting know of a risk, he pulled away. Watching in dim light, pink lucid run out of that tainted body onto white, sweat-cover, sheets. Lustily staring at the stomach as it went flat from lack of unwanted limpid.

Eyes of glossiness started at the eyes of evil. Same color, different tones of human life.

Cody watch in fear and happiness as Zack got his clothes on and started for the door. Acting like it was a one night stand with some girl who wanted a fun night.

Cody took the chance of getting free and cleaned up. Knowing if he didn't act the same, his brother, his good brother would be upset. While his vile brother, left for another night to come.


	12. Next Morning

Chapter 12: Next Morning

Darkness can always be seen in two ways. A good one or a bad one. This one, happen to be a good one.

Cody, sleeping, sleeping as if he haven't in a long time. Body still sore, but paid no mind. Just happy, that it was break time from work, school, _and _his brother. This was a day Cody had asked for a long time.

Well, until someone came knocking on his door.

"Cody? You up?"

It was Bailey.

Cracking an eye, enough to see his clock. It was well past breakfast and almost lunch. Yet, his belly made no command to move and eat. Wanting Cody to rest as much as he could.

But then his friends...

They would worry.

"Yeah..." Calling out in a scratchy voice, overdue to last nights actions.

Getting up from his bed and wrapping himself in a fluffy robe, not in the mood to put much clothes on. Finding some of that cover up face cream he got from his mother awhile back and used it to hide the dark marks. Walking with a slight limp to the door.

"Morning, Cody."

"Afternoon." Answering and connecting.

"Have you been asleep, this whole time?"

Leaning on the side of the door opening, to keep off his legs as best he could.

"Yeah..." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wanting the room to stop spinning. "Why..."

"No reason, you coming out soon?"

"Umm, I'm planing to stay in bed a bit more."

Her face made worry lines to fast for Cody's liking.

"But, you know, some good 'o sea air might do me some beneficent. Hold on while I get dress." And closed the door, letting the quick panic come and go.

Thinking of ways to cover up, if anyone asked what happen to him last night. Or that other night. The Zack he knew before and now, would no longer be alongside him.

The robe did a good enough job covering the hickeys, but was there anything else that pleasant.

Only finding a turtle neck shirt, and some long jeans. It was better than walking around in a robe all day. And finding some matching skin face paint. It would have to do. For now.

Changing fast and get on with the day.

"So..." Once he open the door once more. "What's in store today?"

"Some girl jumped ship."


	13. Unwelcome Surprises

Chapter 13: Unwelcome Surprises

News spread fast of this unknown girl. Well, that was until the ship dock and they pulled the body up. Seeing that body was mangled into some ropes and chains hanging off the side she jumped off.

Out of anyone who knew who she was. It was the victim's boyfriend and Zack.

Both, who were in middle of questioning at the moment.

"Poor Zack..."

"What do you mean _poor Zack_?" Marcus questioned Woody. "The guy could be charge with murder from how long he has been in there."

"Marcus..." Bailey hissed to him, making him glance from down the hallway, where Cody sat in a daze from all this.

"Right, sorry."

Within another hour, the police finally let Zack go, after finding out he was not a murderer or part of it in any way. Slowly coming out and zombie walking away. Stopping short, when he was near his friends.

"Zack...who was that girl?"

"I don't know..." His voice hallow, unsure himself, if he did know her or not. But he saw her face and he just went with the motions.

"But you even said her name?" Woody said, his face matching everyone else. Confused.

"Still, I didn't really know her..." His eyes traveled to where his twin was sitting, being question by a cop.

Why?

Cody never met the girl, let alone get a good shot of what she looked like.

"Be right back."

"...That's it."

"If you are sure?" The cop asked, not even seeing the other boy behind him.

"Yes..." Then looking at his twin with a smile. A force smile? "Hey, Zack..."

The cop turning to finally seeing the other boy, bid them both goodbye and went back to work. With little to none information from the younger twin of the two.

Cody faced the floor as Zack looked right at him.

"Ain't you a little warm?" Taking a seat by his brother, not seeing his brother tense up or taking a quick breath from his sudden movement.

"I woke up with a slight cold this morning." _Liar._

"Reason why, I didn't see you at breakfast?"

Another weak smile to his brother. "Yes." _Liar._

Cody choose to ignore that little voice in his head.

"You up for a light meal then? My treat."

"I heard meal and treat! Who's buying?" Woody said in a happy tone, almost able to drown the sadness from before.

Marcus and Bailey adding something as well, happy enough to get a free repast out of this gloom.

Zack looked ready to tell Woody to buzz off and asked the famous kid to pay for his meals. But he heard something, he hadn't heard in a long time.

Cody laugh, at the silliness that Woody did, acting like a hungry pup. Bouncing as tot at a candy store.

With that alone, it gave Zack enough to pleased his brother. If it meant he be _normal Cody _once more.

As they left the police station and heading to the nearest café for a light snack. Zack froze. His eyes catching something, that didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach.


	14. Fear Of Thyself

Chapter 14: Fear Of Thyself

"_Fear of thyself, can only do so much. Bring a part of you not from this world. But ye to the lands of terrors of the troubles senses of beasts and sinners."_

Quotes of a past trouble minds, can always calm those of today. It was something Cody taught Zack to do, when things would get too much for him, at school, home, or work. It was a real thought cleaner.

"_In a time, where the sea matches the demon's soul. Water's to wild to ride. The sailor much stand aside and await for the next to hither._"

Cody was opening up to the others again, Zack thinking for a moment. That it would be best to stay away from that, having fear that it would only put his little brother back in the depths of hell again, if he tried to reach out.

"_As sweet of fresh dew of angels. Over the harsh winters, they'll be back. To turn thy white sheets of play false to red as rake. Oh what bitter taste it is, when the minds wants it to be sweet. Yet only being bittersweet through the throat of the devourer."_

Running the mouse to another quote. Maybe something more happy. Seeing that these quotes only made his body feel rotten, of an unknown reason.

Because of that girl?

Or because the distance from his brother?

Maybe both?

Glancing at the clock for the time, close to dinner. Yet, his belly wanted nothing. But felt weak with hungry at the same time.

Was the hungry, really the lack of nutrients?

Or something much different for his tastes buds.

His mind change when finding a new quote to read.

"_Lust and love, two different tastes of the world. One makes thy want more as the other can hold ye heart for a life time. Over time, its changes. Into something all can't translate. When it becomes a mix of both. Where the mind can't live without one to keep the other alive..."_

"...Where you find yeself in place of defaults. But know they are true as the rains falls to make rainbows afterwards."

Zack only sat there, rereading what was there and wondering...over and over. Which did he have. Lust or love and for who. His mind, blank to give a clear answer for it. The image was faint, but it was there.

The air-horn of the boat's brought him back and thinking; sleep would do him some good.


	15. Tables Turned

Chapter 15: Tables Turned

_Way back when, a time that almost seem forever in a young child's eye. A past that was wished to be forgotten. Yet, it was a haunting all on its own. Where as a young tot, can't speak for itself, having no choice what could happen before its path was even made._

_The feeling of wanting hands running over a once pure, sweet, innocence body. Having one of a drunk sinner having his way. The younger one having no other way out of it, only knowing to take it as it played out. Hoping for it to end sooner than it was planned._

_Cries of another not far, begging for this to stop. With ropes burning into his small wrists. Copper spilled everywhere to be known. Salt from tears did little to cover the copper._

_As a small child gave useless screams for someone to hear, other than his counterpart to see and hear this all. That pain alone, could kill anyone on the spot._

"_Please! Stop! No more!"_

_Skin met skin more than one way. Weak limbs having no say of stopping this, as they were tied to the head of bed._

"_He said stop!" The other cried out._

_It made the drunk turn to the other, bring fear to the one tied to the bed. _

_What to do, what to do? When a drunks leaves you to ruin another, what can you do?_

_Beg?_

"_No, he didn't mean it. Come back...my body feels strange without you here. Pl...please, daddy, come back..."_

_Words of broken heart, able to grant one last wish to saved another._

_Over years this would happen. A mother not knowing as she left her boys in good hands of their father. Not knowing what was really happening. Not taking in the scars they would get on the long nights she wasn't there._

"_Zack..."_

_No noise was heard, not even enough to be known he left his bed to join his brother._

"_Shh...I'm here, I got you." Holding on tight to something, he wasn't ready to let go. "I'm here for you, big brother got you."_

"_I want to leave."_

"_I do to."_

"_Then we should." Moving closer to hide in his big brother's chest. "I can't take it, seeing you getting hurt anymore."_

_Over those years, the eldest has always found ways to keep that man away from his little brother, to keep that small hint of pureness he had left._

"_I can take it." Rubbing his brother to calm him and keep him warm under thin blankets._

"_But for how long, Zacky, I can't take it when you get hurt. I just can't."_

"_Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Please, for me."_

_In short words of saying; if the younger brother stayed safe, then the other knew he far from snapping and knowing he lost a battle for his little brother._

"_Zacky..."_

"_Close your eyes, its late. He's gone for the night, just sleep. Okay?"_

_Feeling the other nodding his head within his chest, put him to ease and to do the same._

_Not knowing within hours time, that peaceful moment would be forever lost._

_Screams and moans of two different beings awoke the older brother from his rest. To see his youngest not laying along side of him._

_His blood ran cold, leaving his face and into his feet and arms. Grabbing an object along the way, down the long hallway. _

_Kicking the door down, without much of an effort._

_Seeing the sight he hoped that would haunt his dreams, came turn right in front of him. Moving fast lifting the hockey stick high in the air and soon crashing down hard to make bones snap and break under the impact._

_Having to do over and over, until the body just laid there. Blood covering every part of the room._

_His brother and himself as well._

_The tears that leak from the younger eyes, only left trials behind over blood caked face. His arms open for his brother. Which he gladly took, walking over the blood of the man they once called father into the arms of the only one that ever showed him love._

_Their mother came home, two hours later. The rest was history...for now._


	16. Little To Nothing

Chapter 16: Little To Nothing

_The world seems to be at peace for the twins. Nothing could ever break it. Well, until Cody found ways to heal those deep wounds of the past. Choices, Zack found to be the worst of the worst._

_To keep from Cody from ever going back to them, he put himself in front of it and let his little brother have him instead of unwanted others._

_That day, was like any other, with mother away and them alone to get homework done in a hotel they could never afford if their mother didn't work there._

_Zack relax on the bed, naked as the day he was born, legs bent and wide for a person to fit between. His head going back to lightly tap the headboard of the bed. One hand griping the bed sheets as the other, clutched his little brother's head. Every now and then, seeing matching eyes looking back at him, glinting with pain and lust._

_Cody on all fours, leaning close to his brother. Letting his body form words of what was needed to be done. Wanting his brother to wiped away the feelings of the past. The memories of the man, he used to loved once upon a time. His older half, the only person to know this pain to make it go away. _

_It was needed and they both knew it, from that day on._

_Until, a year after that silent deal was made. It was becoming more one-sided for needs. One did it for lust and the other for love._

_Cody wanted the love, for something he heart hungered for._

_Zack was all for the lust, but it was really to cover another feeling and with not wanting others to know, took it out on the one person, he promised to keep safe. Unknowing that along the way, he never knew he broke it._

_Cody only finding out later, that this wasn't Zack. Not his brother. But the one that killed their father. The Zack that wanted to keep Cody as a prize that no one could have._

_That only made this bond of brothers little to nothing close to the real thing they once had as kids._


	17. The Now

Chapter 17: The Now

"Cody...Cody...Earth to Cody Martin!" Shaking his head from day dreaming, if one could ever call it that.

"Sorry." Glancing over to Woody with a weak smile.

"You still wondering about that girl?"

"More or less." Looking out the large window that gave a great view of the ocean.

Even for the sea to be so calm, how come Cody was far from being the same. A light awhile ago, he went by Zack's room to see if he was coming to hang out with them. Since the meal went from okay to demented.

Other Zack showed up, but was able to keep it under wraps and leave the room, before it got out of hand.

His brother; is getting control of this; but for how long?

Is unsure.

Even for a smart kid like Cody.

"Cody..." This voice was a bit more force than Woody's.

He turned to face Bailey, as they were no longer dating, seeing, that it just didn't click as Cody thought it would, they still became friends.

"Yes?"

"Come here for a moment."

Cody does, ignoring the hooting from Marcus and Woody, who still thought at the time; Cody and Bailey were still together. Which they were not, but it was pointless for to waste words on people who weren't going to listen.

"Yeah?" Leaning against the rail.

"That girl, didn't she sit behind you in class?" Bailey did the same.

"No, that's Veejoelne, I think the girl sat in front of Zack. I think that's how he knew her, but with all the naps he takes. He just thought it was a dream girl or something?"

"How is he been doing lately?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if maybe..."

Before she could go on, Zack came out of nowhere and relax himself on his brother's back looking at her with a lazy smile. Has his arms were like a baby monkey holding onto its mommy.

"Hey, Zack, you feeling better?" Cody said, giving a side smile, not as force as before.

Shrugged off his shoulders and laying his head down, like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Well, glad you are." Then looking back at Bailey. "What were you going to say?"

"There's going to be a party in the lower decks, you want to go?"

He gave a glance to Zack, seeing how he was taking this. A stony face was all he could see.

"Sure, but I got to head back early to be able to work tomorrow."

"Great, see you then." And walked away when some of the girls from class saw her and wanted to chat.

"She still have the hots for you." A statement like no other, as Zack face the sea to look at his younger brother.

"Really? I haven't notice." Half and half. "You going to the party?"

"Maybe, I saw this smoking hot Thai girl, that boated this morning. I think she's going, so yeah, maybe."

"Can't you ever used your brain for once, not Zack Jr." Rolling his eyes to his brother.

"Hey, you did with Bailey, I don't want to hear it from you." Joking back. "Oh, I called mom, like she told us to do, every month, and she sends her love. I covered for you, saying you were studying."

"Thank you."

"Cody..."

"Yeah..."

The look in his eyes, it put Cody on the edge. Yet, stayed his ground, less to provoked whatever lived in his brother.

It soon left and Zack was back.

"See you at the party, you'll find me with Miss. Hottie." And he walked away.

Cody stood still, facing the water, no knowing he was making his own water. Glad for Zack not take him on the spot. He's healing. This was a sign. Everything was going to okay.

But, the feel of cold hands of the past still held him tight, trying to squeeze what was left of the little brother, Zack, still thought he was.


	18. Party Crasher's Crashing

Chapter 18: Party Crasher's Crashing

The music was pounding in the ears. Strobe lights blinding and sickening the dancers in a hypnotic way. Sweat could be smelled and taste, if you know where to go and do.

As Zack told to his brother, true to his word, making out heavily with a girl who has been only on the ship for two days and knew little to nothing of the English-speaking. His mouth and hands knew all the right words and that was enough to be said.

Cody, with a drink in hand, not far from the crowd and was within sight incase his brother saw him. Starting to think, about why he really came to the party in the first place? Wondering, was it really worth coming?

With deep sigh, finish his drink and started to leave. Nothing was going to happen for him, and Zack wasn't going to bother for the night.

Ready to leave, with a toss of his paper cut in the trash. Headed for the exit. Well, before an arm grabbed his arm and started to pull him back to the dance.

The room to off light to know who the person was, but very friendly was this body made ways with him on the dance floor. Just to humor this person, he played the game. The beats fast, porno-like, mind warping to make the body do things, the body could not do before.

"I never got your name?" Saying once he close enough, arms over the person's shoulders, his legs riding up the others, like a stiff pole.

"Same here..." Its was male, that was better than nothing to Cody.

"I ask you first."

"Anything you want it for tonight." The older man said back, copying whatever Cody was doing to him.

"Well, I guess you get to call me whatever you want, too."

The night went on like this. Cody for once, had his mind off his brother, enjoying time with "Mike". Sharing drinks and talking, not much. But seeing, that this boy was drunk, there was a chance there would be no sex.

Seeing as Cody wasn't in the mood for it. Tonight.

Able to fool the boy to drink one more and ending up making out with the person next to him. It was an easy get away. Just enough to see that Thai girl who was with Zack before, starting to leave in tears.

Sober, Cody went after her. Happy to see his new friend wasn't going to miss him.

"Hey รอขึ้น!" Calling out in her native tongue.

She turn to see Cody. "โอ๋ ไม่ คุณทิ้งฉันคนเดียว แซ๊ค."

"ฉันไม่แซ๊ค ที่เป็นพี่ชายของฉัน ฉัน Cody." Coming up to her.

She stop and really looked at Cody, knowing what he said was true. With that over with, they were able to talk.

Near the top of the sky deck. Relaxing with the gentle winds of the sea. This kind of chat was the kind, that Cody has wanted to have for a long time.

A little close to midnight, they ended their chat. Hoping to see each other for breakfast or a light snack some time.

"มันดีจริง ๆ การพูดคุยกับคุณ."

"จ้ะ คุณเกินไป." And he started to leave, but slowly turn. Eyes a little misty. _"แต่ฉันไม่คิดว่า ฉันสามารถเก็บจะพบคุณอีกครั้ง."_

"คุณหมายความว่าไง." Watching as Cody leaved without another word.

The next day, a young Thai girl was found dead, outside of her room. A cabin mate from next door found the body, due to an overloading odor of iron, which could have only been blood.


	19. Mind Freak

Chapter 19: Mind Freak

"_Why would you even say that!"_

"_It's just the facts, you know it too, but you have to come to terms with them." A short pause. "Please, the truth."_

"_I...I don't know. We went to the party and she went off on me and left."_

"_Alright, if your sure."_

"_Yeah." And the left the room._

Meanwhile, as Zack was telling his story of what happen with Mr. Moseby to the gang, minus Cody, who was asleep from a hard night of partying. And he, Zack, was so pissed off from the outcome. It drove him over the edge, Zack just wanted to let it out. Thinking best, not to let his brother in on it.

But unsuspectingly, deep within the boat's loading docks, lay a boy of blond hair, hazel eyes opening from sleep, body numb to the world. Slowly lifting himself to sit. Looking around, finding out; he was alone, cold, and dazed about how he got there?

Eyes wide, scanning the room. Mostly near the door that was lock on his side, near the floor where a trail was heading somewhere.

About to wipe his eyes, thinking this was all a dream.

Stop and started.

Dried, crusted, red as roses, fainted with the aroma of iron.

Then look everywhere on him.

Blood, everywhere, still looking fresh; as it was just last night.

"Oh god." And just rolled up and cried. Quiet, not wanting anyone to find him in such a state. "It's not you, Zack, its me..."


	20. Lusus Naturae

Chapter 20: Lusus Naturae

He paced back and forth, back and forth. Like a broken record player.

"Zack..."

"Not now Bailey, I have to think."

"This could be a while then." Marcus said, laying back on the wall that was behind the bed of Zack's pad.

Zack only gave him a slight glance of a glare and went back to pacing. "Where is he?"

"Have you called or text him?"

"Yeah and he won't pick up. When the boss said he didn't show up for his shift, something must have happen."

"He might have gotten lost with someone after the party?"

Everyone looked at Woody as he ate some treats he found at the buffet that no one was guarding. Half way with a football cookie in his month, he finally notice the feeling of eyes on him.

Placing the cookie down for moment. "I saw him with someone at the drink stall, with some older guy..." Rethinking back to it, make sure he got it all. "By the time I got to them, Cody was gone and that guy was making out with someone next to him. I ask the drink keeper and he said, he went after some girl who left awhile ago." And quickly ate that cookie that was taunting him to eat it.

"A girl..."

Marcus shocked to hear this and looked to Zack. "You two are twins, chancing tails your hobby to bond with each other."

"Funny." Zack said, glumly taking a seat next to him, his head in hands, thinking; was Cody really going back to those ways, back as they were in grade school?

All thoughts were put on hold, when the door started to open. All turn to see Cody walk in. Stopping short to see everyone. Clean and fresh, like he didn't stay up all night and not looking like he fuck up royally.

"Hey guys."

"Cody!" Bailey running up to him and hugged him close. "Where have you been?"

"Around, I just couldn't find the time to look for you guys. I heard what happen."

"Yeah, we were, like, thinking you were, like, along with that girl, man." Woody said in between bites of a pizza folded sandwich with gummy candies.

"No, I headed back early to sleep."

"But, your boss said you didn't show up." Bailey said, once she let go from her hug of death.

"Yeah, I skip, I'll make it up to the boss later, but when I heard from people about the girl in the hallway. No..."

There was soon a newscast on the speakers, informing people of the new curfew and the time of the next dock. All Seven Sea High students had to stay in a group if leaving the ship for sight-seeing.

"I hope someone can find this monster." Bailey said, as they left the room to get to the school deck and get whatever else they'll need before leaving the boat.

The others only nodded and slowly left, the brother's stayed behind for a moment.

"You sure you okay?"

"Fine as rain, Zacky, fine as rain." And left to catch up with the others.


	21. Looking For Truth

Chapter 21: Looking For Truth

Five months have pasted, and things were only getting worst. A total of eleven people were found dead on the ship, it was to the point where more law force was placed on the ship. Mostly at night, seeing that's when it would happen.

Zack chose one those moments in the daytime to see Kirby, in hopes to shine some light on this.

"Hey, Kirby." Calling out to the big guy before coming in.

"Waz'up, Zack?" Looking over some tapes of the boat hallways and decks.

"What are you looking at?"

"Under code, I can't tell you. But for now, its nothing you have to worry about." Replaying a scene over once more. "Dang, how does this guy do it?"

Zack placed a coffee next to Kirby, who took it with a happy nod to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Zack, I understand, that this guy must be worrying you, but please, let us handle it." But then his body went stiff. And rushed out to use the nearest bathroom there was on the ship that was close to the tape room.

Zack only giving out a small chuckle to this, never knowing that laxative would work that well on a big guy, like Kirby. Soon Zack took his seat and look at the tapes. Replaying the one, Kirby was looking at.

In front of Zack, he saw this:

A clear hallway, then the scene goes straight to that Thai girl. It's as if, the tape has been re-edited, for others to miss what happen between. Looking back at the time as the girl was found and back to where to hallway was clear. A total of twelve minutes were missing.

He soon did this with all the tapes. All took the same amount. Was this guy really that good. Or was someone on the ship that knew every part as if this person has been since it was built.

Zack, being so such into this and trying to solve this, was scared shit less, when his phone vibrated a text to him. Picking it up fast, thinking it might give him away of being here.

And looked at the text, more shock to the text then the tapes.

_Don't waste your time on something you don't understand._ A weird face seen next to the word_ Loser._

"What the fuck?" Zack to himself and left the room, before anyone saw him. But wondering who sent him that text. There was no number or anything.

Hurrying down the hallways, towards where he could find the others. His brain fried, unsure how this was going to work.

Not knowing he rammed right into a body, a girlish scream was soon heard.

"Sorry, Cody." Getting up fast and helping his brother up as well.

"Its fine. Where are you running off too?"

"Looking for you and others." And started to walk along side him.

"Yeah, well, you might want to hurry up then, and come see the towns and its history." Cody, looking happy about the learning that was to come.

"You nerd."

Cody just shrugged at him, walking ahead.

Zack stop short, his phone went off again. A picture this time.

It was of Cody; of him sleeping, the night he asked his brother to bunk with him, worry about the murder was going to be getting him if he was alone.

Yet, it was the text that got him.

After seeing enough of the picture.

_His blood would look nice all over me as he screamed for mercy. LOL._

Zack held back on writing something in return to this whack-job and wanting to tell him off. He couldn't, not when his brother on the line. No, he couldn't.

Why send a text, when it feels so much better to punch the bitch in face.

The last thought Zack had, before catching up with his brother.


	22. All On The Line

Chapter 22: All On The Line

Over the time, the waiting was killing Zack, thinking that at any minute, his brother would longer be part of this world along side him. It was getting to the point where he went to see Mr. Blanket, one a day of the week, of the month, for the last three months, talking close to what was on his mind. But he didn't want to give away what was really going on. With no real clues but texts from this unknown person, what was the point of telling of a killer when he can easily hide from everyone without trying.

In short for Zack, it was very complex; far from the start this.

"Zack, do you think these dreams are more base on your childhood?"

Its been a question that came up now and then. Never saying more than needed, seeing as the face from a lost child only seemed to hurt in a small part of his broken heart.

"Mr. Blanket, I really don't know how to answer that..." Relaxing in the desk seat in front of the teacher, his eyes facing to the older man, but if you looked carefully; Zack was looking beyond the room he was in. "I just don't know how... I mean there can be so many, but finding one answer? That's not easy for me."

"Why is that, Zack?"

Before Zack could say anything. There was a knock at the door.

Opening just a jar, Cody's head popped in; singling that it was time to go.

"Well until later, Zack, see you next Wednesday." Mr. Blanket said, patting Zack's back.

Zack nodded his head to him and left with his brother.

"You'd been doing okay?" Cody asked the moment they were alone in the hallways of the ship.

"I think so, but who knows with how Mr. Blanket heals the whack."

Cody made a small laugh to the light joke Zack made, as his older brother just rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Now only if he did the same for himself, then he know if his lessons helped others or not."

"You forgot that puppet that he made of Mrs. T."

"Oh, right..." Shriving at the thought of it.

Heading down to the front of the boat, coming to see that they were almost near land.

"Hey did you hear that..."

"Marcus and Woody are being sent home after we dock."

"Oh, so you did hear about it."

"Yeah, from some other kids." Then looking to his twin. "What about Bailey?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen or spoke to her much; with her new boyfriend and all." Gloomily laying on the railing. "We don't..."

"Get to geek out with each other much." Finding to some what lighten the mood.

His brother just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the truth of those words.

"Yeah."

"_All ship passengers, we are now docking load area of Tai Islands. For those who came this far and are leaving; we will miss you. For those who are just sightseeing; please come back at 9:45 pm for the next sail._"

"Want to look around?"

"Nah, I'll just to grabbed something to eat and then go to bed." Ready to take leave in that way of his plans.

"Okay, hey, can I come by later for some video-game time. A little one-on-one?"

"Sure, just don't cry later if you lose."

And that was last time, they saw each other for the time being.

As Zack went to snack bar on deck twelve. His brother was on the lower decks.

Seeing something that would forever scar his mind forever.

"_I never seen anyone as spunky as you."_

"_You would be the first to say that..." _Cut short of a fast moment from the others partner.

"_Thank you."_ Reaching out for something in his back pocket.

Cody got more closer to see if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But no, it was true; making it to the point it made his heart stop and blood run cold.

"No leave her alone!" Grabbing the nearest thing he could find and run up to the two.


	23. Breaking The Fix

Chapter 23: Breaking The Fix

On a normal day, Zack wouldn't think twice of his brother missing out on getting his ass whipped in a friendly game of Black Opts. That was just how things were.

But this feeling. A cold chill as frosty as winter's eve, never seem to go away.

Why? Why was that coming to do this?

Now and then, Zack would check his phone. Any sign of his brother telling him where he was and what he was doing.

Yet, nothing that gave that hope of truth for his un-slackening heart to ease.

"That's it, enough waiting." And started for the door.

But before he came even close to the door, his phone went off.

Not a text, but a real call.

Not even looking at the caller ID, answered.

"Cody, whatever joke your playing is not fun..."

"_Zack..."_

The phone on the other end was ripped away from Cody, knowing as he gave cry of pain and the shouting from someone else on the other end with him.

There was nothing but an ear breaking, long pitch, annoying, of a what is called a dial tone.

Zack only staring in horror of his phone, thinking it would take him where his brother was. But he had to put that on hold.

Cody was in trouble. And that was all he needed to know.

And that, he was going to in need of some back up.

As for the blinded Cody, seeing as he wasn't trusted to be alone more than ten minutes at a time. His body shaking in pure fear. Mind put on overdrive about what could happen if that person came back.

Bailey, thank goodness for him, was still okay. Bleeding, but breathing next to him. That alone put him at ease, that he wasn't alone. Not fully. As she lay motionless next him, as he was tied to a water pipe with no signs of light souse for his eyes to have.

Even in such a fast movement Cody did to save his gal pal, that face would forever be engrave into his mind.

"Zack, watch out, he's back..." He said into nothingness, knowing for a fact that there was no real point in saying it.

Having his tears wetted the cover that was over his eyes, remembering how close his brother and him were of having to forgetting that past. Getting so neared to be healed.

Where did it go wrong?

He only cried harder, not really wanting to know the answer when it was clear about how this life went to hell for him and Zack.

"Zacky...I need you."

A door suddenly rammed open.

His body stiffens close as the one he rested next to.

Trying hard to notice the feeling of unwanted hands on him.

"It has been a long time, Cody, hasn't it?"

Cody's lips remained closed and lopping his head to the side, as in some way to get away from the man.

But no such luck, as he grabbed his chin and bring it close for a sickening kiss.

Making Cody only biting his lip, drawing blood.

"Bitch!" And the man slapped him, making him taste his blood along with the older man's gore.

Silence.

"Ah..." The man tended to his wound. "I forget that your brother was more of the willing type. You were the prude." Kicking Cody in the side, to empty some pent-up anger. "Well, no worries, he'll be here soon to join us."

Before Cody could yell in any shape or form, the man slammed the door shut once more. Blocking out any noise to get in or out.

Leaving Cody in thoughts, thinking is this what happens for those who were close to being fix and some child-like person comes to break it, before its even done to heal?

"Zack...Zack...please...don't let him...not again..." And lost himself in his tears of pain and horror to what was to come.


	24. He's Out

Chapter 24: He's Out

"Please you have to listen! It's the truth!" Zack screamed for Mr. Moseby to hear him out.

"Zack, I know that over the time that has happen, it's just gotten too much for you. Please, for my sake and others, go rest." Mr. Moseby ordering Zack, seeing that he had other things to do.

"But I mean it! Please you got to hear me out. The killer is on the ship and has Cody."

"Zack..."

Bring out his phone to show the last thing it was sent before he lost trace of his brother.

"You need anymore proof?"

"I'll have the police do a whole scan of the ship. Zack, do my heart a sake and don't wonder off to far."

He nodded a yes to him, for now.

With the ship docked and on lock down. No one was getting on or off.

"Cody, I hope your okay..." Then his world went black.


	25. Stopping The Breaking

Chapter 25: Stopping The Breaking

Through the long halls, that just seem endless. A body moved about. So silent, it was as if, that body wasn't even there. Feet as a ghost, ticking lungs never rose. Lifeless eyes wandered everywhere, not wanting to miss anything. Ears sharp to hear the slightest noise.

"_Help..."_

It was a weak sound, but a sound like no other.

Coming out of a thick door, thickness was mostly to keep out water incase the ship ripped in this area. This ship might have been new, but its plans relate to the Titanic. It had it flaws.

The door, however was unlocked.

The figure moved with the shadows. Moving closer to movement in the far back.

"Zack?"

"Close, but far from it."

"I see."

"Don't worry." He moved closer to Cody, watching out for the body next to him. "I believe your lover of a brother knows what's going on. Seeing as he wants you safe. I promise to him; _not to harm you._"

"He's back..."

"Who?" Asking as he untied Cody.

"The man from our past, the one who made you..."

"I see. Well, that give me a chance to even the score then."

Cody grips his arm, before he moved to pick up Bailey. "Even after all this, this is not your body. So please..."

"I understand. Call it even after all this."

Both knowing, that Cody would never forgive after all the years that have happen in the past. But chosen not to say anything and let him get Bailey. Moving quickly to the door, out into the hallway. Before even setting a foot on the next hall. The lights went out.

Cody could hear the growls of annoyance from the other male. Given him the girl. Pushing Cody out-of-the-way. A wise choice, when there was a grunt of pain and then a yell for him to run. And he did without looking back with his friend in his arms.

"**Good to see you again, Zack, you have grown."**

"Oh how sad it is for you, knowing that Zack died a long time ago. You prick!" Punching him right in the face, knocking the older man to the floor.

Knowing very, this was just a start of a long over due war between victim and home wrecker.

Cody ran and ran, blindly through the dark halls of the ship. Hoping in his mind that he would reach the upper decks and find someone who could help him. He cried over and over, holding onto his friend through the way.

"Someone! Anyone, help!"

He kept calling, til his voice was raw. Lost somewhere on an unknown part of the ship. Scared was far what Cody was feeling. Holding onto to Bailey. Using her steady heart as a life line not to lose it. To keep his mind sane. The warmth of her showing skin, gave enough to know she and he were both alive. He used her as something Zack didn't have back then. Something to keep him sane, when Cody foolishly brushed off his brother, into making what he had become.

He gave one last called, croaking when his voice cracked.

Legs nothing but jelly.

He was tired and just wanted to close his eyes.

Everything was going in and out.

His head went lax, vision was coming and going, he was feeling numb. Forgetting the large cuts that man gave him, when he wouldn't do his bidding. He didn't even told Zack's other half or even let him see it.

_**Is this what quitting feels like? When everything seems hopeless. All those times seem to be same. But maybe **__**this**__** is the last for me... Zack, mom, everyone; I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop this. Zack...I am so sorry...**_

Right as Cody closed his eyes, along with his friend, slowly dying. Screams of pain and lights flickering were the last thing that came close to reality for Cody. Unknowing of voices coming near him.

He felt his heart stop, which meant the breaking did as well. Giving the world a smile for whoever to find him.


	26. Waking Up

Chapter 26: Waking Up

In years that have happen, Zack knew where it went all wrong. Seeing as his other half, the crazy-rapist half. Who told him the story.

"After all these year..."

"I know its hard to take in, but it is what it is. Zack there is something else."

"What?" Turning away from him, even in a dark place in his mind, it was worth a try.

"I didn't just come to stop him."

"What do you mean by that?" Now facing himself in the lost as the other sullen of calmness.

"You didn't make me to kill the man who destroyed your lives. But to be something you couldn't be for Cody."

"I have no idea what you mean..."

"You do. You can't lie this time; not in your own mind..."

"Stop..."

"After that night, you lost it..."

"I mean it..."

"You lost the one thing that matter the most to you..."

"Be quiet..." He covered his ears to block the other's words.

"And you couldn't deal with it, knowing the one thing you cared for was lost to someone you saw a friend, a screw-up, an older brother, a somewhat to be father, but you didn't know..."

Zack shouted over and over, telling that it's over, there was no need for this.

"Zack, come to terms with it, you loved him and still do..."

"I told you to be..."

"But those thoughts wouldn't go away..."

Zack slapped him. His lungs begging for needed air. Eyes matching the ones of the half, Cody had no choice but to deal with the punches to the end.

"I loved my brother, something I am sure you'll never understand. Granted, this love is different as it was as we were kids. But when I saw Cody like that, I knew how it felt...b-but, what I needed to be to helped him wasn't what I could give him."

The other just nodded his head. Looking to a phantom window of the real world. Cody laying on a hospital bed. A heart metering slowly then the average human. He was going to make it, for the next night at the most.

"Glad we were at an agreement. So you know what to do?"

"I think so..."

He lightly got bonked on the head. "Thinking wasn't always your strong area in life, so _do_ then think."

Zack nodded and gave his last goodbye to the past he should have long ago let go of.

The sounds of a door opening and feet moving about in the room where what he heard next.

"Zack. Good your up."

It was Mr. Moseby, looking very unaccented at the moment. Other Zack told him of what; after that man was killed. Cops have yet to find out it was Zack's doing, seeing as the body was found mangling on the side of the ship. Caught in the fishing net for the sharks to munch if founded.

"Good morning, Mr. Moseby." Zack said as he rubbed his eyes of the sleeping dust.

"Zack, the doctor will be here to check Cody soon. When he comes, I would like to have a word with you."

He nodded, then looked at his brother. Looking like a sleeping angel, healing from the lost of his wings being stripped from him.

His eyes were on his brother, but his eyes heard Mr. Moseby leave to see if the doctor was back from his other patients.

Over six weeks, at the most had passed. But to anyone, after all that, did that really make any difference to make anyone happy in the slightest bit. No.

"Cody, wake up...wake up." Zack's said in a low voice. Not knowing, it was shaking with every last letter he spoked.

"Zack." That wasn't his brother. "The doctor is here now. Please come here."

Out in the hallway of colorless walls, the smell of the sick, and sounds of the dying. It would make any feel out-of-place, when they didn't fit those three.

Zack took in little of what the older man had to say, eyes going anywhere but to him. His body stiff to the bones; you think for a moment he was dead standing with the lack of movement from his chest. Blinded to what Mr. Moseby was telling him about; the killer, his mother coming to see them, cops wanting answers from him and his brother when he ever woke up, and the one thing made his heart cringed at the thought: knowing if Cody was going make it or not.

A heart line went flat.

Zack's heart raced, when he came to see more doctors rush to a room near him and the older man.

Doctors shouting at each other, trying what it took to keep this patient alive.

Zack's moves to that room, but it stopped by Moseby.

"There is nothing you can do, Zack."

He yanked away from him and ran.

"Cody..."

"Sir, you can't be in here now."

"That's my brother!"

He was kept at bay by other doctors.

"Understandable, but please, stay out of way..."

"Cody! Wake up!" He broke through, getting to the bed. "Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!"

Another doctor came and grabbed him, heading him to the door.

"Once more, boy, and I will have to ask you to leave the building."

He payed no mind to them, just trying to great back to his brother. Not letting their words of saying he can't do anything.

And yes, when someone fails, it hurts, like no other pain ever known. A reason, it should never be repeated.

"Cody, I love you. Dammit! We didn't make this far in life to quit now!"

"Will some get this boy out of here!" Said the doctor giving Cody CPR.

"Cody..."

The heart stayed flat. For far to long.

"I'm calling it."

"No!" Zack rushed to his brother crying at the edge of the bed. "Cody...I love you, I know its to late to say, but I do. I really do. And I'm sorry...I could be a better brother." His tears soaked the sheets, his body shook out of pain and lost, his cries were small but loud enough for others close enough to hear.

Is this how a brotherhood should end. On a sour note. When everything should be happy ending like in those stupid fairy tales children loved to read to fall asleep to. When the Prince and Princess lived in the happiest way; to the point, it made others who knew the truth: sick.

"Zack..."


	27. Our Troubled Hero

Chapter 27: Our Troubled Hero

The sky looks so blue from here. Nice to see it never change. Very relaxing when it wants to be. Getting back up to sit from laying down, to see the area, the sky still found its way to my eyes.

"Wish you could see this." Facing the grave stone.

What's been now? Eight? No, nine...Oh, a good decade has passed. Wow, where does the time go.

"Never told you'd how I have been, have I?" After the first few years, I have given up the idea that I was insane. As seeing as I kept coming here, even after that day. "I've been doing good. Still in college, seeing as I still don't know what to do."

A light breeze hit my face, felt like a hand caressing my cheek. Leaning my head on my shoulder. Glancing at the world as a side view. Giving a small laugh at the sight of it.

"During the summer, I have part-time job. Mostly to keep my busy. Work as a helper at some homeless shelters and soup kitchens."

Picking grass. Each little, thin, paper-like leaf out of the ground. Counting each one I did. I stopped at twenty-two.

"Dad's sends his love. Found a nice little Chika to mess around with. I met her, she's okay in my books."

A quick sound of thunder came, which met rain. But I made no move to leave.

"I got the flowers you like. The ones that they would have at the hotel a lot."

Fixing my jacket, when the wind started to pick up. Placing the flowers down on the grave. I could feel my mouth give a small smile of sadness to it.

"I still wonder why it came to this? Why everything played out like this? It could have been different...right?"

"Zack..."

I turn to face a similar one as mine. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was just giving mom, her last goodbye."

Mom, died on her way to the hospital in a car crash. It was about the same time Cody open his eyes again. From what the cops said, it wasn't accident. They found a high level of drugs in her blood stream. Her heart stopped before the car crashed into another on impact. This wouldn't have happen if she never met that prick. Some step-father he turned out to be. And he said he loved her, what a load of bull.

Cody comes limping over to me on his arm crutches. The bams were firmly on, so he wouldn't fall over. The cuts on his back, leave only harsh scars on his spine, which is the cause of his lack of walking. Slightly half blinded as well in left eye, luckily the glasses help some. His body thin as ever, but not as bad as before all this.

"Its getting dark, think we better get home now."

I nodded and left with him back to the car. Giving one last looked at the grave and then made my way into the car. Driving us back.

"I got a call from dad on my cell. Pre-warning us of some wild-style invitations to his and Abbie's wedding."

Rolling my eyes to this. "He must be happy about this."

I see Cody glancing at the sliver band on his finger. I do the same as I flex my fingers on the wheel to upcoming stop light.

"I think so."

I only nodded to his words. Remembering how oddly well dad took it with us. It was weird, but then again, this is our dad we're talking about.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me." Cody told me with a smile, looking back out the window again. "I love you, Zack."

"I do, too."

Through all this trouble we've had, it's done. Cody may never know this, but to me. He will always be my hero. Even when he calls me his. I'll know, who is.

The End.


End file.
